Against Your Will
by BountyHunterPyro
Summary: Hermione along the way to the train finds a piece of jewelry. She later discovers that willing or not…she will be forced to endure the bindings of the jewels magic. But just how bad can it get? SSHG in future chapters. Rating may change. I will put a warn
1. First to be Chosen

Against Your Will

By: Kalinka (SeburusuSeneipu)

Rating: PG-13 (For language, violence in later chapters, and anything else that I may do with this story…may later turn to R…mauahahaaa)

Summary: Hermione along the way to the train finds a piece of jewelry. She later discovers that willing or not…she will be forced to endure the bindings of the jewels magic. But just how bad can it get?

Content: Romance, angst, drama, action/adventer, etc.

Chapter 1, First to be Chosen

She was going to be late! Her mind raced faster than her feet, as she quickly assessed how much time it would take to reach the train. If she didn't hurry—she didn't want to think of it. How would she contact the school? Owl? Did she remember the address? Would the owl remember it? She'd only used her own owl a few times, and that was a few years ago...she honestly didn't know why she still kept him. Could the owl have grown on her? She thought about getting rid of it, and a dull pang hit her stomach. She had gotten herself attached.

"Oh no!" she cried out. Speaking of the owl, she had forgotten it! In all her stress to get ready and prepared, and then leave—she had left him! I'll have to use one of the schools owls and ask my mom to deliver him back. Would she know how to send him? No, this is not the time to think of these things...right now she needed to concentrate on getting to the train on time.

What if she did miss? How would she get home? Her parents weren't there to wait on her, and see her off to make sure. No, this year they couldn't make it due to...an unexpected death in the family. They could barely take the time to bring her to the station. More grim thoughts... She needed to stop or else her mind would get caught up in itself again.

She rounded the corner, to the floor that had the passage to the Hogwarts train. She pulled up to the passage, and ran through.

She didn't quite make in through smoothly though...Some unfortunate first year had blocked the entrance, just beyond, in too much shock probably to move. She collided hard, too, since she was running so fast. The kid tripped forward, scraping her knees and palms along the rough concrete, crying out in shock. Hermione herself, forced her body to fall to the right as to not fall on the child, just able to shift her weight enough...but the change, made her fall on her right side, her hands fell to each side, trying to prevent it, also failing to an extent. Instead of for the impact, Hermione cried out for a different reason.

She felt a searing pain in her right hand, which had received the most force of the fall. She recoiled that hand, pulling it towards her chest, instinct to keep it safe, and away from other harm. Human thought kicked in, and instead, pulled the hand back away, to examine what had happened, incase she had damaged her hand by falling on it so heavily.

She took in a small intake of breath as she glimpsed at a pendant stuck on her palm. It was tear-shaped and mostly black with tiny red sparkles littering the entire surface of the stone. Her mind recognized it as probably being goldstone, which is manmade, often with flecks of colored copper, for the sparkles. In the center of the stone, were gold shapes, which clearly formed eyes, eyebrows, a nose, and a mouth. She looked closer at it, seeing the tiny, fine detailing in the gold, accenting just about every detail the real facial parts would have.

Suddenly she looked away, to see that the girl was no longer there, but there were a few small smudges of blood where she had fallen. Hermione snapped her head up as the loud whistle of the train blew, signaling that there was only about two minutes left before they closed the doors to depart. She jumped up from her spot, to see that her cart had luckily not rolled away so much, but had rolled out from the platform entrance--incase anyone tried to leave or come through. She walked to her cart and onto the train with her things, Crookshanks gazing at her lazily from the top of her suitcases, as if to lastly make sure that his master was okay from the fall. She picked up the cat as she placed her luggage away in with the rest.

She quickly found the compartment with her friends, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Neville. They had surprisingly found a compartment near the front of the train. She was wearing a sweatshirt with long sleeves, and decided to keep the stone hidden from view. What Hermione didn't realize until then, while fingering it inside her sleeve, was that it wouldn't come off...

,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,

Towards the end of the welcoming feast, and after the students had received their schedules, the group of friends discussed their classes. Hermione and Harry had advanced potions first (Luckily not a double class). Ron was not taking potions any more. As he said: "I've had plenty of my share of Snape…if you two are willing to suffer further then so be it, but I won't take any part in it."

Neville promptly agreed with Ron, but Luna was more on Harry and Hermione's side. "I rather like potions…I rather like the teacher who teaches it too..." she trailed off, gaining a dreamy look on her face as her eyes clouded over.

Harry, Ron and Neville both immediately turned towards her, looks of horror and disgust clearly evident on their faces. "Wh—n—bu—nnnn—noooooooo," stuttered Ron, who looked like he might just explode on the spot.

Neville turned towards Hermione, seeing that she had not reacted quite like the rest of them. "'Mione, why are you acting like you don't care…even we know you the git as well."

It was true Hermione had despised him and everything he was. But she just smiled and spoke. "Because Luna's already told me and Ginny," she replied sweetly. Ginny nodded, slurping her juice.

"You knew! You two _knew_!" shouted Harry.

"Well it was a girl to girl secret, but I don't even think Luna realized that she gave it away just now…" said Ginny after she swallowed, looking across the table at Luna's glassy eyes as she stared at the chicken leg on her plate, smiling widely.

"That girl sure loves her chicken," remarked Neville, scoffing.

"But look…you can't mention this to anyone else! If anyone finds out…especially a Slytherin, then she'll be made fun of all the time…more so than already, rather," pleaded Hermione.

Ron's face was still fire engine red, and was glaring at the table; he was shaking on the spot. Then everyone's attention fell to him.

"Ron…?" asked Ginny timidly. She knew what was coming, she'd experienced that twice before…once when their twin older brothers had played one really nasty joke on him that had some…lasting affects that wont be mentioned. Then again when someone made a truly sappy joke about Quidditch. It was not fun.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL! HAS THIS WORLD GONE MAD? AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON LEFT IN THIS SCHOOL WHO HAS SOME SANITY LEFT? SNAPE? SNAPE! HOW THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL CAN YOU—I CANT EVEN SAY IT! HOW DO—." He didn't get to finish. Fortunately, Harry who was sitting right next to him, managed to throw Ron to the ground. He happened to be at the last explosion Ron had, and figured out that the only way to shut him up was with force.

Ron cried out and started to struggle against Harry holding him down.

:CRACK:

Unfortunately…like last time…it would seem Harry would be leaving with a bloody nose…

The hall had gone quiet now, except for Malfoy's laughter from the other table. "He's finally cracked, that boy has!" he goons laughed along, enjoying the show.

Harry fell away from Ron, who quickly rose onto his feet, shrugging his robes into place, a look of loathing on his face. He glared at Harry for a moment, before stomping from the Great Hall.

Murmurs started to fill the hall; even the teachers spoke among themselves, debating what to do and how to react to such an event. For the rest of the feast, whisper was what mostly consumed the hall, and sounded like a strong breeze had managed to slip past the windows.

..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----..

End of the first chapter. I know it kind of drags on and is slow…but it IS the first chapter. Okay, so this was just to get things started, and hope it wasn't…too much of a turnoff. Things will get better the next chapter. I was going to write more, but I really really don't have time tonight. I have far to much to do today for school.

Please review. EVERY author loves feedback. If you want, you can email me at would actually like that better. 

I would also like for you all to tell me what can make this better. If you think that something needs work, then let me know.

By the way, I am aware that I really didn't get into Hermione's head much, but that was just for this chapter. It's also shorter than I would have liked, but I started writing this later than I would have liked as well.

And please please please please…just spend a little bit of your time to push that review button, and make someone feel really good.  Reviews make everyone happy. Especially me.

It will also encourage me to write more, sooner, and better.


	2. What Have You Done?

Oh my gosh! You guys are so amazing! Five reviews…do you know how happy that makes me? I was expecting one. Not even one. I was expecting to come home from school, hop on the computer, and see: "Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1638 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 1-30-06 - Published: 1-30-06"

I knew immediately after I read the reviews that I just had to get on and write more. So this is for you: da, Phoenix's Feather, June W, UltimaYunie, and sailorsun, for supporting me and encouraging me on with your kind reviews. You five just made my entire day go from crappy, to great. 

Just a random little side comment: Have you guys heard H.I.M.? I love him. I didn't think I'd like him since often you see stuff by HIM in places like Hot Topic (And I really don't like any of the song artists they have t-shirts of). Anyways, I tried listening to HIM and found that I really really really like him. (He's great!) I don't like artists like Marilyn Manson or Korn and…stuff, and HIM is nothing like them 

--Have you all ever noticed that Microsoft word, if you type in 'grey' it says it's spelling in incorrect? I found this interesting…

To the story!

..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----..

Chapter 2, What have you done?

Hermione was going to see Madame Pomphrey as soon as she had a chance without missing one of her classes, but it just wouldn't do to miss any of her classes on the first day.

She picked up her satchel and walked through the hallways, musing about the pendant, which was still connected to her hand. It wasn't painful, and she could still feel the skin beneath it when pressure was applied. She tried tugging at it, but that was when the pain would jolt down her palm and wrist.

She lifted her right hand, the golden eyes staring back at her. Her stomach squirmed in unease, so she dropped her hand to her side.

She walked up to the large wooden grey doors to the potions classroom, and walked through them, early to class. She looked around, and as usual at the beginning of just about every year, there were no cauldrons upon the tabletops. The less…dangerous potion ingredients that lined numerous shelves were organized and clean, chairs and tables aligned perfectly.

She headed towards her usual seat, in the front, far left. In her third year discovered that being in that particular seat, meant that Snape often overlooked them…but only on the off chance. He had a winding path that he always took, not very practical, so once he reached the back row, it was is if he had forgotten about the front far left that he often didn't check up on first, like the other three rows in the front.

She even tested her theory, moving her and her friend's location, and the students who where forced to sit there, were indeed missed. At first she assumed that maybe he didn't check on them because he hated bothering with them.

Walking back to her usual seat, she was shocked to see another sitting there… Usually she never had to worry about someone sitting there, even at the beginning of the year; since no one ever wanted to sit at the front. She walked up to the girl (She concluded after seeing the long black hair). She leaned over, trying to get a look at her face.

She wasn't expecting what she saw…she looked so _young_. She couldn't have been a seventh year… But she hasn't ever seen her either. Maybe she was a transfer student?

"Hello," said Hermione to the girl. The girl started, jerking up straight to turn towards Hermione in her seat.

"Oh! Well hello!" she smiled sweetly, dimples clearly on either side of her smile. "My name is Tiffany Brothel." She extended her hand towards Hermione.

"My name her Hermione Granger," she introduced. "I—don't believe I've ever seen you before?"

Tiffany's smile diminished, her eyebrows furrowing in distress. "Oh my! You are the girl who ran into me on the train station!" she exclaimed, she clasped her hands over Hermione's larger ones. Hermione suddenly remembered what happened yesterday. Being late…the girl…falling to the ground…the stone… "Please, you must forgive me! I didn't mean to run off like I did, but I was immediately pulled aside and didn't even get the chance to look back and see if you were hurt. You weren't were you? I didn't mean to cause any problems; it's just that I was so awestruck. You see it was my first time actually seeing the magnificent train that goes to Hogwarts; School of witchcraft and Wizardry!"

She paused to draw in a breath before continuing. "I'm not from around here…I know all about magic, but I come from an American school in the U.S. I've heard so much about Hogwarts, since I've read Hogwarts; A History. I was too caught up in marveling that I…temporarily forgot that others would need to come through the passageway."

Hermione stood, absorbing what the girl said. "So why are you here?" she questioned.

"My father and mother needed to come here…I don't know why; they wouldn't tell me. They said it was for a trip, but I know better. Their tones were too serious. I can read them like an open book!"

Hermione came to one conclusion: This girl sure likes to talk. "But…please don't take offence to this, but you look so—young."

The girl giggled, her dimples showing through again. "You're right, I'm eleven, but I was taught by my parents all about magic. My mother was a master witch and even used to teach as a professor at Durmstrang. She's from there, you see. Once she had me, she quit her job, and just let my father work. We had enough money as it was, but my father couldn't let go of his job, since he loved working so.

"Anyway, my mother took it up as her responsibility to teach me everything she knew, as well as let me go to school, so I could learn three times as fast as the average student. When we came here, I had to take at least one year of school, even after taking a class to verify how much I knew. The most they could do was let me take all seventh year classes.

"I find it amusing since school's over in America have six years, instead of seven. But I have yet to find out if it's because the schools over in America cram more into your heads in one year, or if over here they just teach you _more_; above and beyond what is taught throughout an American's six years."

Hermione was having difficulty keeping up with the girl, since she spoke so _fast_. Usually she was the one who talked the most, but this girl was hardly letting her get a word in. How much time had past since their conversation began? When would class start? Just about everyone had filed into his or her seats by then. She glanced back to find Harry, Seamus, and Neville sitting at one table…there were only three seats to a table, and the seats around them were taken too.

Harry met her eyes, and shrugged, as if telling her that he couldn't do anything to make her room to sit. Hermione sighed and sat down besides the girl.

After classes had begun she found to her pleasant surprise that Tiffany didn't talk much more, unless it was about the potion or to point out useful facts and fun information about the ingredients they were using. Hermione found it rather pleasant, since often what she said, struck up a deep conversation. Snape, oddly, was out of the classroom most of the time, out in the hallway speaking with the Headmaster. This allowed for the entire class to have their own quiet conversations.

Snape finally discontinued his conversation the Headmaster, and quieted everyone from the conversations. Hermione and Tiffany worked together in companionable silence, on their joint potion.

It was by chance that Hermione saw was the girl was doing…she was adding the wrong ingredient! Her heart leapt, as she reached out to quickly jerk her hand away from over the cauldron top, but it was by bad luck, that the motion tore the ingredients from her hand as they plummeted into the contents of the potion.

Unable to do anything to prevent the potion from exploding, she instead thrust Tiffany to the side, and shielded her smaller body from the contents, which rapidly exploded. Luckily the contents didn't fly to the other tables, and just hit the areas around their own.

Thick globules of the maroon substance splattered across her backside. After the angry outburst ended, Hermione rose up from over the cowering girl, to hurriedly toss off her outer robes.

Before she could react, she saw all the students racing from the classroom, by apparent order of the professor. She heard him tell Tiffany to run to the hospital wing to be checked over, as it was obvious that she was not hit by anything at least noticeable—or enough to affect her immediately. The young girl scrambled to her feet, and too frightened to object, sprinted out of the room.

Snape spun Hermione around by the shoulders to face him. She curled her hands into fists, to hide her right palm since she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt.

He pulled out his wand, and after cleaning of the mess on the table and floor, pointed his wand at Hermione. She tensed out of instinct, but he just scanned his wand over her front side to see if the potion had gotten on her and had some sort of effect. Seeing that her magic levels were fine, he glared at her darkly, as if she had just killed his beloved family, burned his possessions, and strangled his pet dog named Skipper for him to see. She had to thwart the urge to giggle as she briefly imagined him with a little Shih Tzu dog named Skipper.

"I need to get to Madame Pomphrey," she said, and turned to leave, to try to avoid his wrath.

"I have to give you a potion. Now." He said relatively calm. What? No screaming at her, no trying to punish her? She thought too soon—"And we need to discuss your…punishment." He was dangerously calm. It was starting to scare her to the bone.

"I can just get the potion from Pomphrey—" she made to start walking, but he grabbed her hand—her right hand.

He shouted out, as if in sudden pain at the touch of the pendent to his flesh. He recoiled, grabbing his own hand, but quickly reached back out to snatch her wrist, not touching her palm.

The stone glinted in the torch's firelight from the walls, as Snape stared at the small golden face staring back at him, smiling serenely up at him.

His grip tightened painfully on her wrist and she made to object, but stopped as he face rose to meet hers. His black eyes against her honey brown. She stopped as soon as she saw his expression, still where she stood…petrified.

His face was a mix of horror, tightly knitted black brows, anger, and pure hate…and…fear?

"What have you done?" it was his voice that unnerved her the most, and how he stood crouched over her hand…looking _up_ at her with all of those confusing emotions riddling his features; asking her quietly, in hardly a whisper at all. It was like his words were pleading and begging with her, screaming at her, and demanding that she with her life on the line, all at the same time—tell him whatever answer he wanted to hear. "What have you started?"

..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----..

End of Chapter 2

Hope you all like it. We are going to start getting into the plot from now on…muahahaaaa.

Please, review. You know how much I love it ;)


	3. Just in Time

Oh my…

:Jaw drops: Nine reviews for chapter 2::Squee:

Warning: For those Hermione lovers: There is a little but of Hermy abusing in this chapter… (Getting tossed around, and such, no serious damage or anything) (And don't worry, there is not going to be a lot of this in future chapters. It's just for this one.)

..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----..

Chapter 3, Just In Time

"What. The. Bloody. Hell. Have. You. DONE!" his calm voice suddenly erupted in a fury of anger and spittle. His outburst shocked Hermione, as she tried to scramble backwards, and tripped on her own feet sending her crashing to the floor. She winced at the pain but was otherwise more worried about Snape looming above her.

His hands were clenching and unclenching, as if just imaging himself strangling her. He dropped down to his knees, and got overtop of her; jerking out his hands to grab her shirt collar and pull her into a half sitting position. They were almost nose-to-nose now, and Hermione could feel his breath being forced out through his clenched teeth.

Her whole body froze, all her muscles tensed into numbness, she could hardly register what was going on. She looked like a doe in headlights; eyes wide open in fear… She suddenly wanted to cry, to just be with her friends so they could offer her a shoulder to cry on.

"Who else has seen that stone!" he demanded loudly, still right in front of her. When he didn't answer, he released his grip on her collar and instead grabbed her shoulders, and shook her.

Her mind snapped partially out of its stupor, enough for her to answer. "I—no one—you are the f—first," she stuttered.

From his death glare, his eyes widened. "What?" he growled. "_What_ _did you_ _say_?"

"You are the only o—other person to have seen it besides myself—" she said weakly. He was back to being enraged again, as he started to growl deep in his through, teeth clenched once more. "—I was going to go to Madame Pomphrey just after potions, since I had a free period—"

She stopped a let out a small squeal as she saw him raise the back of his hand. She shut her eyes hard, waiting for the blow of flesh on flesh…

Instead of the pain and resounding sound, she heard the large wooden doors of the room creak open. Slowly she opened her eyes, to see Snape, staring up towards the back of the classroom: towards the entrance. His face was still, and he just looked irritated, with his hand no longer raised to slap her.

She tried to crane her neck backwards. She succeeded enough to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway from the corner of her eye. She could see what she thought looked like bewilderment on his face.

"Severus? Miss Granger?" he asked, "What is going on here? I heard that there was a dangerous potion explosion down here. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Every thing is _not_ alright, Albus," sneered Snape. He grabbed Hermione's right wrist and stood up, pulling her with him. She stumbled to regain her balance, which gave Snape the advantage to turn her around and display her now upturned palm. The jewel glinted brightly in the firelight, as Dumbledore stared at the jewel.

The Headmaster gasped sharply, taking in the smiling, feminine features in gold, and the glittering red within the stone. He continued to stare at the jewel, as if refusing to believe what he was seeing was true. This confused Hermione greatly…but she hardly noticed as she regained the right of her mind and realized that her back was pressed up against Snape's chest.

Her stomach churned at the realization and tried to pull herself away. She felt unexpectedly disoriented however, and just fell away to the floor. She chided herself for that move, and looked up to see both Professors staring down at her.

"Get up, you silly girl," barked Snape. Hermione briefly shook her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand for very long without aide. Snape just shrugged, and turned to Dumbledore, who returned his gaze.

"Whose the one who first saw it after Miss Granger?" prodded Dumbledore, arching a grey eyebrow at Snape.

The potions professor gritted his teeth and spat out a bitter "Me."

This time the Headmaster's other eyebrow joined the first, in trying to reach his hat edge. "You, m'boy?" he mused.

Snape just closed his eyes and solemnly nodded, accepting this information in a calm manner for the first time.

"Oh dear…"

"Indeed," muttered Snape.

All Hermione could do was stare up at the two in profound confusion. "Professors—what is going on?" she pried, unable to accept knowing absolutely nothing. She was rather fearful, however, of what the answer may be. Was everything going to be okay?

"Miss Granger…" said Dumbledore, pausing to arrange his words, "I would advise that you go back to your common room and wait for your next class to begin."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "But what about the jewel?" She raised her palm in front of her. The two professors stared down at it, neither of them looking very happy about seeing it.

"The others can see it. If they ask about it, just say you got it from your boyfriend over the summer," said Dumbledore, smiling knowingly. "and attached it with a spell."

Hermione blushed, and looked down at her hands, Snape looking at her awkwardly. It was true. She did have a secret boyfriend over the summer. She didn't tell the others. She knew she could tell Ron, and he'd understand…but if she told Harry…

She knew Harry had a crush on her for about a year and a half now, by word of Ginny. It started out with Ginny going out with Harry. They were a happy couple for a little while, but something just seemed amiss. Not long after two months of dating, Ginny started coming to Hermione for a shoulder to cry on, but she'd never say why she was crying.

Another month went by and she found out on a Monday that over the previous weekend, Harry had broken up with Ginny, saying the cliché, "I think we know that we both aren't feeling anything from this relation ship—and maybe we shouldn't be seeing one another." Ginny was devastated.

Since then Harry started blushing more around Hermione, and trying to flirt with her. He never got up the guts however to ask her out…at least yet.

Her old boyfriend really didn't matter much to her. She met him at a muggle mall over the summer. His name was Chad. They became friends, exchanged numbers, and she later found out he was a wizard. Not much later they had hit it off. Just before school got back in session, he disappeared. His number was no longer valid, and when she visited his house no one was home. Not a single sign of life.

She went home and found a letter addressed to her from him. She opened it to find the simple words, "We're over with."

It surprised her when she really was not affected by it all. She really didn't care.

But how did the Headmaster know about Chad?

"Go on, Miss Granger. I'll tell you what's going on in due time. But right now—things just aren't right to say." Dumbledore insisted. She nodded, and found that she could stand up straight. She rushed out of the room and to the Gryffindore Common Room, to rest her head until next class.

She plopped down on her bed, and pulled the curtains around her, letting darkness settle around her. What was going on? She didn't know what this stone was that was now embedded in her hand…she had her doubts that going to Madame Pomphrey would do anything.

Was she in danger? Hermione desperately hoped her life wasn't in danger…Then again, she didn't doubt that if the Headmaster had not of come into the potions class when he did, her life _would_ have been in danger.

A chill ran down her limbs as she remembered the pure hate she had seen in Snape's eyes. That murderous heat, ready to catch her on fire and consume her…Her stomach flipped, as she felt tears ready to form. She tried to push them down—but she had been so scared. She was at his mercy. He even made it known by getting down on her level.

He could have easily killed her there, by magic or by physical means. What would he do when they met tomorrow for potions? She shuttered at the thought.

Would he kick her out of potions class for the rest of the year? Was the situation that serious? Would he really do that?

Hermione scoffed at that. Of course he would really do that. He'd do it just for coughing in class. That big ass-hole. That big ass-hole that could kill her at any given chance…

Then something popped into her mind…he asked me who was the first person besides me to see the jewel. What difference would that make? It could have been coincidence that he asked that, maybe just to see something out…but then he got so scared when she said that it was he who saw it first.

But wait! The girl! The girl she ran into. Did she see it? She could have seen it during two instances. When they ran into another, or during class!

'I need to talk to her,' Hermione decided. She was going to get up and go to her next class when fatigue swept in… 'Tomorrow…' With that last though, Hermione fell to sleep, not caring that she was missing the first day of school…just _not caring_.

..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----..

Thank you all, you wonderful reviewers of chapter 2. :)

And now to respond to everyone who reviewed that chapter.

Poppycan: I know, but I still have to ask. 

Mirlanthiriel: Sorry 'bout that. Thank you you're your kind words.

Sabik: Thank you!

HRInuyashaFan16: Heheh, we'll just have to see, no won't we?

septentrion: Only time will tell ;)

lizzieshere: Good lord, who knows? Er…except me. :Grin:

June W: Or rather Dumbles will find out on his own Then again…maybe Tiffany was the first to see it? Muahaaa

Severuslvr: Awe… :Hands tissue: I very glad your enjoying my fanfic! And I'm very honored!

Fuuruma: Thank you! I'm glad you like the ending. Well, even though in this update, you don't find out what it up with the jewel…the time will come… ;)

Love to you all who read my story, and extra love to those who have reviewed!

Cheers!

Also, if you don't find this story to your liking, I would appreciate emails, telling me **why** and how I can improve. )


	4. Revealed

"grey 

7 entries found for **grey**.  
To select an entry, click on it.

Main Entry: **grey**  
_variant of _GRAY" courtesy of Merriam-Webster **Online**

Thus it is the same, 'someone'.

I'm sorry this story has been going slowly for some of you all ( But I needed the time to sort of throw in a few things, and develop character. Things should be speeding up a bit more. )

I'm so sorry that this chapter was taking so long…I had school stuff to do. And I can't afford to put it all off to write a fic. / Word of warning, this chapter does start off rather slow, but at least the effect of the jewel is revealed…muahahaa

IMPORTANT: If you all have not already guessed, this fic has no relevance to the sixth book

To the reviewers:

PhantomPhluter: Why thank you! I glad you like it. I've been trying to keep the bad grammar down to a bare minimum. And I'm sorry it took so long to update.

June W: Well, longer chapters mean less frequent updates; shorter chapters mean more frequent updates. ;)

Viki: Awe, I'm so touched.

Phoenix's Feather: Like I said above, I'm sorry if it seems it has been going slowly. Things should be kicking into gear.

Septentrion: I'm sorry to hear that, but there were numerous things I had to do before I can get into the good part.

Urbiggestfan: Nice to know I have the ability to make someone speechless!

Fuuruma: Maybe it _was_ hers first? Heh, about Sev…you'd be extremely pissed off enough to slap someone if you knew about the jewel…

Sugar n spice7493: Glad to hear it! And terribly sorry for the slow update.

Momsangel: Mmm…I really want to say something to that, but I wont. I'd rather just let your all's imaginations run away with you all.

Transylvanian: Will do ;)

siriuslyblack04: You'll find out…maybe in this chapter? So happy that you like it.

Kelly: Like, to tell you about them? Or actually _email_ the story to you?

Nercia Genisis: Mmm, perhaps. ;) Okay, probably. Can you figure it out through the hints I leave? Maybe, maybe not, but it will be revealed soon.

..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----..

Chapter four,

Hermione groggily rose from her bed, and glanced over to her alarm clock, which read '6:00 AM'. She groaned and debated what she would do. She just missed her fist day of her year back in school. Her last year! Which meant a lot. Should she ask the headmaster what to do? She shook her head at that though. She really didn't want to go see him after yesterday. There was just something about the thought of seeing him, after that ordeal that made her uneasy.

She rushed around, preparing for the day; deciding that she would talk to McGonagal.

Down in the common room, she ran into Ginny, Ron, and Harry. She smiled at her friends, walking up to the couch where they sat together. "Hey guys," she greeted, sitting on the coffee table just in front of the couch.

The group of three all smiled back, saying their good-mornings. While the other three returned to a previous conversation, Hermione became absorbed in her thoughts. She remembered that she didn't know her schedule. Where had she put her paper with her classes? She needed to know what classes she had after Potions and Charms.

"Do any of you guys know where I put my schedule?" she asked the trio.

"I last saw you put it in your bag the other day," input Harry.

"Thanks!" Hermione jumped up to run back up to the girl's dormitory. She searched her bag, and sure enough she found it amid other papers.

"Potions, Charms, Transfigurations—perfect. Just third period," she grinned to herself. She could talk to her head of house then. She would just have to endure potions first…

… … … …

She slowly walked into potion's class, looking around. She saw Tiffany and suddenly remembered that she needed to talk to her about the jewel! She quickly scuffled over to her and sat down, smiling briefly at the girl.

"Hiya, Hermione!" said Tiffany cheerfully. "How are you this wonderful morning?" She looked as if the sun couldn't shine any brighter that day.

"Oh, fine I suppose," murmured Hermione. She looked down at her closed hand, thinking another time if she should ask her. Of course she should! She needed to know. Or…at least she thought she needed to know? Who _does_ know?

"Hey, Tiffany, do you recognize this?" she said, presenting her hand to Tiffany. She figured that if it were hers, then she would immediately react to it. The girl's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. Maybe she had seen it?

"Oh, Hermione!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful! Where did you get it? I need to get one like it." Hermione's mind both sighed with relief and tensed, fearing what it could mean, since she had never seen it.

She frowned. Tiffany noticed and questioned her response.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't remember where I go—oh! I got it from my boyfriend from over the summer," she almost forgot what Dumbledore had told her to say.

Tiffany was about to speak when the door the classroom slammed. This make the two jump and turn around, to see Snape stalking up to the front of the classroom.

At the front, he looked around the room. His eyes met with Hermione's for a moment. His expression didn't falter at all, but Hermione had to break the eye contact, looking down at her enclosed hands.

She started to feel rather irritated, just at everything. She glared down at her empty cauldron, for no reason, hoping that this class would end soon.

Snape put the instructions on the board, and told them that they would be brewing a potion independently today. Hermione got started on her potion, no longer bothering to hide the jewel in her palm, and quite grateful of such, being right-handed.

Class quickly ended and Hermione's potion turned out perfect as usual…ignoring what happened yesterday. Seeing movement to her right, she looked over to see Tiffany raising her hand to get the professors attention. Glancing back she saw that indeed, Snape did see her hand. Again she felt annoyed, but this time at Tiffany. For raising her hand? '_What a silly thing to get upset about_!' thought Hermione. She tried to shake the emotion and generally succeeded. She came to the conclusion that it must be her hormones. After all, it _was_ nearing that time of month.

Snape walked over to the two of them, not three since no one else wanted to sit at their table with them. She began throwing scenarios about what would happen if she added certain ingredients to the potion at Snape, who would shortly answer them. After the third or so scenario, Snape started to grow progressively angry with her, and would only reply with short, bitter remarks.

Hermione herself grew angry with the girl. Stupid chit. Couldn't she just go try her scenarios and perhaps kill your self in an explosion? Doesn't she realize that Snape does not want to answer your childish inquiries?

She rapidly blocked her thoughts… Did she really just think that? Did she really dislike the girl that much? Yesterday she was in truth enjoying her questions and conversations. What happened? Hermione shook her thoughts from her head, and as a substitute concentrated on her potion, which was rapidly turning a dark violet, while it should have instead turned periwinkle.

Hermione sighed heavily and tried to stir the potion rapidly to regain its light color. It did turn mostly to the color it was supposed to be. She felt Snape observing her, and heard him scoff at her mishap with the potion, probably pleased that he had caught her mess up in his class again.

She needed to talk to him about the jewel… Would he answer any of her questions? Should she instead go to Dumbledore? Maybe she could go to both of them… She felt the slight breeze of his cloak as he turned to leave.

"Professor," she addressed him, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he said coldly and he turned back around.

Turning around in her seat to look up at him, she spoke, "Could I speak with you after class?"

He sneered down at her. "Must you?"

She considered whether it would be best to, or not. "Yes," she answered shortly.

He breathed heavily, debating his answer. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he nodded once and turned away, a sour look on his face.

At the end of class, she turned in a sample of her potion, and waited at his desk until he returned to sit down in the desk's wooden chair. He sat heavily, and looked at her as the last of the students filed. "I'm going to assume I know what you wanted to speak with me about."

Hermione shifted, considering what exactly she was going to ask. She winced at she felt a headache taking affect. Snape raised an eyebrow at her movement, strangely amused. She felt amused with it as well.

"Miss Granger, how have you been feeling today?" he asked.

Hermione was surprised that he asked this. Him—concerned? Unlikely. "And do tell the truth girl," he muttered darkly. Obviously not truly concerned. Dumbledore probably wanted to know. But why then—did the Headmaster not come to her personally?

"Irritable, angered at the simplest thing," she said calmly.

He cocked his head at her, and looked at her appraisingly, like he was measuring the truth and finding something interesting there. Not feeling quite as annoyed as she was, and continued, "Well when Tiffany started talking to you, I got extremely angered at her. I started thinking badly of her, but it was like deep down I didn't really think that. It greatly confused me," she stopped to think, "And through the entire class I was just feeling generally angered at everything."

Snape didn't speak for a moment. "And is your—" he stopped, and Hermione felt greatly embarrassed, she assumed what his next question was going to be. "—Your '_cycle_' approaching?"

Hermione blushed a deep red, feeling uneasy at answering the question and having the question asked. "Maybe…"

"Good god, woman, I just need a straight answer," he groaned.

Her blush deepened. Well it was a maybe, after all. But how could she say why to him? She breathed, and responded quickly, "Well it may be—my…period," she paused at the word, unsure if it was appropriate to use, "has always been irregular."

"I see," he muttered, sitting back in his chair. Grateful that that part of the conversation was out of the way, he pressed on. "I noticed that your potion today was…less than perfect," he said, pointedly looking down at the vials resting on his desktop. Many of them were just a light violet, no periwinkle among them. Usually her potion was the only one that stood out from the rest of them being just the color it was supposed to be. This time, however, she couldn't even tell which was hers.

She frowned, saddened by this fact. "I know… I don't know what's up. I think it's just my emotions from today."

"I'll expect better from you tomorrow, Miss Granger," he asserted. "If This keeps up, I need to have another talk with you. If it's your emotions, you should talk to your head of house. If you start to feel bad, go to see Madame Pomphrey."

"Dismissed," he muttered as third years started pouring into the classroom. Hermione nodded and gathered her things and left, headed to the courtyard to meet up with Ron, who also had a free period.

Almost to the courtyard she stopped in the hallway. "Damnit!" she cursed. She forgot to ask about the jewel. Then she thought, 'Did he do that on purpose? Damn, he probably did.' Hermione wasn't one to curse, but she was certainly irked that she forgot.

… … … …

Her next two classes went by smoothly, and it was the end of her third period class—transfigurations. That day, it was mostly a review from last year, like it is just about every year. The first few days of school are always like this the first week or so; the teachers try to jog your memory.

After the people were leaving to head to the Great Hall to eat lunch, Hermione approached her head of house's desk, where her teacher sat. She was writing on a piece of paper, making sharp scratching noises. When Hermione's shadow went over the paper, she looked up, gazing through her glasses at Hermione. She smiled lightly at her, and motioned for her to speak.

"Professor, since I missed yesterday, I was worried about what to do,"

Her professor grinned up at her, and pulled open a drawer. She reached into it and shuffled around a bit. When she came up the elder woman had a stack of a few papers in her hand. She offered them to Hermione, who reached out to take them.

Her teacher took a deep intake of breath, and dropped the papers, recoiling her hands from Hermione's. Her eyes were wide with shock like she had just seen two teenagers openly daring to have sex in her classroom.

"Professor?"

"Your hand!" she gasped, looking wide-eyed at Hermione's right hand, which was still extended, held in mid grab. Hermione almost laughed. She had forgotten about the jewel! It no longer felt strange in her hand, and just felt like normal skin was there.

"Who else has seen this?" she asked sternly. Obviously the Headmaster did not tell the other teachers. If he were to tell any one, her head of house would be the first to know.

"Snape was the first one…I think," she responded, once again trying to think if anyone else had seen it.

"Does the Headmaster know about this?" she hissed, still staring at the jewel.

"Yes," she said shortly. "Professor, the Headmaster wouldn't tell me what it was, and nor would Snape, could you please tell me what's going on?" She mentally kicked herself for saying that they refused to tell her. She should have tried to manipulate her mind into thinking that she did know. '_They didn't tell me much, but I want to know more, Dumbledore and Snape rushed off before they could finish telling me…could you enlighten me?_' she played the scenario in her head, regretting that she had not done as such. '_Me and my big mouth_,' she thought grudgingly.

The professor pursed her lips and looked grim. "If he would not tell you, then it is best as so. I'm sure you will be told in time…but now clearly is not the right time." Hermione frowned. That was nearly precisely what Dumbledore said. Her professor frowned too, looking like she desperately wanted to tell her everything.

"It's just that I've been feeling really strange lately, and I want to know if it is because of this," Hermione prodded, trying to delve into the conversation, and get more out of her professor. Maybe she could manipulate her yet?

Would that even be wise? This was her favorite teacher, and trusted her decision very much. Would it be okay to do such a thing, just to get information that may be crucial to her? This professor had become like her mother away from home…well, more like her grandmother away from home. She knew it was a bad idea, but she just had a severe craving to know.

_She needed to know._

Her teacher thought for a moment before responding. "Yes, it may be because of the stone. How have you been feeling strange?"

Hermione considered her answer. Should she stretch the truth? Maybe a little won't hurt. If something went wrong, then she could always blame it on her strange emotions as of late. She almost smirked at that.

"Well I've been extremely irritable lately, jumping at just about every one's throat. I've been just plain in a bad mood no matter what. Even my friends were not enough to cheer me up," she explained. So maybe she did stretch it a little bit…

"_I didn't think it would happen so fast_…" her professor whispered under her breath, clearly thinking that Hermione would not hear her. She pretended she didn't. "_But considering_…" she stopped. "Well, I'm afraid that it may just get worse…or better. Maybe—your just having a bad day so every thing is getting to you."

Hermione frowned, not impressed by this news. She faked a smile. "Thank you for telling me the truth, it really means a lot to me."

McGonagal smiled back. "And it really means a lot to me that you came to me to talk about this." The smile was genuine, and it made Hermione feel a little better.

… … … …

"Please, I don't know the password, but can't you please let me by? I really need to talk to the Headmaster!" growled Hermione. She was standing in front of the stairwell that went up to professor Dumbledore's office. She had finished all of her classes and made sure the entire day to continue hiding the jewel…not wanting to tell any of her friends about it. After then she had decided to confront the Headmaster.

Unfortunately, she didn't know the password and the guardian statue would not let her by without it. "Go to see your head of house if you need to see someone," it said in a deep voice, continuing to block her way.

"I already did, and she can't help me!" she shouted getting progressively pissed off.

"There are other teachers you can speak to, miss," it insisted.

"Miss Granger?"

She turned around at the voice, coming to face none other than the man who she wanted to meet with. She smiled happily, glad that she got to see him after all. She frowned however, and grew irked when she saw professor Snape just beside the aged wizard. Why the heck did he have to be there too?

"Professor, I needed to talk to you," she stated.

"Oh? How about you come up to my office and we can talk in private," he said, walking up to the statue, which immediately stepped to the side to allow him entrance to the stairs. "Professor, won't you join us?" he insisted, glancing back at the angered looking Potions Master.

"I have things to do pr—"

"Oh, but I do so insist! We would both really enjoy your presence, m'boy," he chimed, smiling merrily at the other wizard.

Snape just looked up at him, not moving from his spot. Hermione just watched the interaction between the two.

"I'll make you your favorite flavored tea, just the way you want it. Come on," the older wizard continued to insist.

Snape growled deep in his throat and followed behind Hermione and the Headmaster up into the office.

… … … …

The three of them sat down in a group of comfortable chairs, just away from the Headmasters desk where he usually sat. The atmosphere was rather tense, as Hermione and Snape both sat stiffly.

On a table in the center of their little group sat a tray of biscuits and a full kettle of tea. Hermione gently sipped at her tea, waiting for either of the older men to start the conversation. She didn't quite feel comfortable initiating the conversation.

They remained in silence for some time, each of them drinking their tea. The silence would occasionally be disturbed when one of the three leaned over to grab a biscuit to nibble on.

Finally Snape sat his finished cup of tea down and rose from his seat. He nodded to the head master. "Thank you for the tea, Albus. This little—get-together," he sneered saying the word, "was quite enjoyable," he said, obviously lying through his teeth. "But now I must depart."

He made to leave but was interrupted by the Headmaster. "Ready to leave so soon? I was just about to have an elf bring out some cakes! Please, sit down and rejoin us. If you're afraid of silence, we can talk. Yes, lets talk!" he urged.

Snape straitened his shoulders and stopped walking, but didn't move to sit back down.

"Fine," he barked indignantly. He swiftly turned around and sat back down.

Just then a house elf indeed did pop in with a tray of cake slices and cookies. The elf timidly removed the tray that was already on the table, leaving the kettle still magically full of tea, and replaced it with the new tray. The elf quickly left with a snap of its fingers.

"Now, down to business," the aged wizard asserted. "Hermione, if I was told correct, you have been feeling…oddly as of late?" he asked, leaning forward.

Hermione shifted, feeling strange being the center of the questions in the very beginning. "Yes sir," she murmured.

"And Severus, you have been feeling irritable, as of normal?"

Snape just scoffed, not even dignifying that question with an answer. Dumbledore just smiled knowingly.

"Snape, you know what this jewel it and was it does," to this the potions professor nodded. "And Hermione, you have no clue, correct?" The girl nodded too, intrigued and scared where this was going. She saw her potions professor shift uncomfortably in his seat and frown. She frowned too, curious at that move.

"Hermione…you are such a brilliant witch! One of the brightest of your kind, despite being muggleborn. You have exceeded every one of your professors expectations, even, dare I say it, Snape's," the older man raved. Snape just sneered. Hermione herself felt rather annoyed about his complements.

Dumbledore just smiled at this. "It is happening…indeed it is." He stopped to think. "Hermione, I know how hard you have worked all through your six years at Hogwarts, but now I fear…" his smile faded from his face and he looked rather saddened. "That it will become much more difficult for you."

Hermione cocked her head, silently urging him to continue.

"Why you have been feeling strange lately…angered, annoyed…is because you have been feeling your professor's emotions…you have been linked to Snape—mentally, physically, and emotionally. You now share a bond with him that few others have ever been cursed and-or blessed to having with another being. And now, Voldemort may be after the power that is made through your bond with one another."

..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----.. ..----..

Bua! Chapter four…slightly longer, if I do say so myself. I had fun writing this one.

What you all have seen so far from the bond has been the emotional aspect of the magic. Oh dear me, Oh my, what ever shall Sev and Hermy do? Now that Voldemort may be after their bond's power. By-the-way: It is the power of the bond…the bond does not make either of the more powerful. The bond itself it the power that Voldy is after. More on this in the next chapter.

Love yah all.


End file.
